fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Change! Pretty Cure!
Change! Pretty Cure! is MoonlightRainbow's fourth fanseries on this wiki. Story Change! Pretty Cure! Episodes 14 years old girl Harukaze Momoko met talking cats Yataro and Ruai and mysterious bear like baby Aika. She is suddenly told to become pretty cure and fight to protect all worlds with her two childhood friends, Misaki Yurika and Hinagi Rei. Can they do it? Characters Pretty Cure Harukaze Momoko '- Momoko is 14 years old girl. She is great at cooking. Her family owns a cake shop and when she was little she decided she will do same when she'll grow up. Her alter ego is Cure Orchid. 'Misaki Yurika '- Yurika is 14 years old girl. She want to become singer and actress and work hard for her dream. Her alter ego is Cure Sunflower. 'Hinagi Rei '- Rei is 14 years old girl. She want to become teacher. Her alter ego is Cure Daisy. 'Mimimoro Setsuko '- Setsuko used to be Agura from Land of Sad but she later became friends with Momoko while she was spying on Pretty Cure as Mimimoro Setsuko. Her alter ego is Cure Cherry. Mascots 'Yataro '- Yataro is cat like fairy. He was send together with Ruai and Aika to find Pretty Cure. 'Ruai '- Ruai is cat like fairy. She was send together with Yataro and Aika to find Pretty Cure. 'Aika '- Aika is mysterious bear like baby fairy. She have big powers and often give new powers to Pretty Cure too. Villains - Land of Sad 'Super '- Super is main villain of the series. 'Sadness '- Monsters of the series. 'Agura - 'Agura is first villain that appear. She used name Mimimoro Setsuko to spy on Pretty Cure but later makes friends with Momoko and become Pretty Cure. 'Marione - 'Marione is second villain that appear. He often argue with Agura but it sometimes looks like he like her. 'Diffuro - 'Diffuro is third villain that appear. He always think a lot before she attack pretty cure. 'Andrea '- Andrea is fourth villain that appear. She appear a bit later than other three but still in first half of series. She is mix of first three - she is girl like Agura, argue with Agura like Marione and think a lot before she attack pretty cure like Diffuro. 'Mikari '- Mikari appear in episode 34 as Mikazo Rera, girl who help Pretty Cure. In episode 40, Setsuko found out her real identity is Mikari, one of strongest members from Land of Sad. Others 'Harukaze Ringo - Momoko's mother. 'Harukaze Yan '- Momoko's father. 'Harukaze Ichigo '- Momoko's younger sister. 'Misaki Keia '- Yurika's mother. 'Misaki Kataro '- Yurika's father. 'Misaki Ryuu '- Yurika's older brother. 'Hinagi Minako '- Rei's mother. 'Hinagi Mamoru '- Rei's father. 'Tsukikage Kei '- 14 years old boy and Momoko's classmate. They argue a lot bot actually like each other. 'Mirane Madoka '- Quiet girl who is Momoko's classmate. She loves animals 'Kirakige Runa '- Runa is Yurika's classmate who also want to become singer that's why they are often competiting against each other. 'Mikoto Eri '- Eri is transfer student in Rei's class. She is very shy. Locations 'Flower Town - '''Town where girls live. 'Sweet Cake Shop '- Shop Momoko's family runs 'Flower Academy '- School Momoko attend 'Moonlight Private Academy '- School Yurika attend. 'Girl's Flower Middle School '- School Rei attend Items 'Change Box '- Pretty Cure transformation item. 'Flower Key - '''Other part of transfromation item. Trivia *This series is similiar to Fresh Pretty Cure **It starts with three cures who are childhood friends and attend diffrent schools. **Fourth Pretty Cure appear later in series and was villain at begining of series and start to attend school lead cure go to. Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Change! Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime